Children of the sea: The Living Sword
by Siegfried XIII
Summary: Shirou Emiya... a future hero, one who's life was ended before his time, dispite what Fate had planned. So Fate sent a fellow future hero, Percy Jackson, to take Shirou's place and leave his sister to live the life he was meant to live.
1. chapter 1

**[A/N: Ok so for those who have read my other children of the sea story this is the story of Percy becoming Shirou and what the story would be like. Now I know that the other story hasn't been worked on in a while but the next chapter of that story is in progress so don't get too mad.**

 **So on with the beginning.]**

 ** _Fuyuki, Japan. 1993._**

Cursed flames licked the ground and all who have the misfortune to be in it's wake as the fire burned the area that was Fuyuki, cursing the very area to the point that no life could thrive there.

Through the fire a young boy walked, he ignored those who cried out for his help, did they want to live or did the want to die, he didn't know, he just kept walking.

The boy had red hair and golden eyes, he wore a small hooded jacket and pajamas, clearly he had been asleep when this hell began.

As the boy walked he eventually began to cough due to the smoke from the fire, and eventually he couldn't see at all, but he had to keep moving, or this hell will never end.

Due to his loss of sight the boy tripped on a small chunk of debris, which must have come from the theater-house when it exploded in a gold flash.

As he fell, his sight cleared, and he saw a large metal pole that was partially melted, right below his falling person.

He tried to use what little strength he had left, in his small body, to turn and avoid the pole but he only succeeded in turning around and ended up getting impaled through the back, and as the life faded from him he saw a large stone falling from the sky and crush his lifeless body.

 ** _Realm of the Fates, Outside time and space._**

The Fates were spinning the web of Fate for the future of Olympus, for they could see Kronos's rise, just like the other worlds they aid their grandfather, Chaos, in governing.

Suddenly the Fates gasp as one and immediately rushed to a universe they had set aside for the time being, they saw the redhaired boy, Shirou Emiya, a future hero, be impaled and crushed in the Fuyuki fire.

"No, this cannot be how did this happen!!" One of the Fates shouted.

"I do not know sister, but what do we do now, even we cannot bring back the dead." Another Fate muttered.

"Indeed." The third Fate, she was the one who talked the least, agreed.

Suddenly they felt another disturbance in the Fate, from this same universe no less, they peered into the dimensional crystal and saw the future hero of olympus, Percy Jackson, be born ... with a twin sister.

They were confused, none of this was supposed to happen, but it did anyways.

"Sister what is our next act?" the second fate asked the first fate, while the third just stared into the crystal.

"I-I don't know." the first fate admitted.

"Hm!" the third Fate pointed to Percy then to where Shirou had been crushed.

"... that's it, sister you are a genius, as the motals would put it!" the two other Fates shouted as one.

"We will have the girl take Shirou's place-" First fate began

"No..." the third fate denied.

"What?" the second fate asked

"Percy... Shirou..." third fate ... explained, in very few words.

"But Percy is supposed to save Olympus from Kronos!" First fate shouted.

"Save... as ... Shirou..." Third Fate said.

"Yes that does seem like a good idea Sister..." Second fate agreed with her quiet sister.

First sighed and said "Fine we'll have Percy be Shirou, but this means we will have to alter the prophecy..."

"No... Cursed ... Blade... Shirou ... is Sword."

"Ah yes that is true... Shirou is a sword, and has many cursed weapons, so the prophecy should be fine as is." First agreed.

"Now how about we get Chronos, and ... Zelretch, to take Percy to the time he should be in for our plan to work..." First stated and sent a message to Chronos and the Incarnation of their father, Chaos, aka Zelretch.

They then felt Fate be altered and looked to see a four year old Percy jackson appear in the fuyuki fire.

"He needs to be a bit older... same age as Shirou." Second fate messaged Chronos, who used his powers to age Percy's body to six years old.

"Perfect. Now for the rest..." First stated, and with a wave of her hand sent their plan into action.

 ** _Fuyuki, Japan. 1993._**

Percy appeared in the fire, and by instinct started to walk, and with each step he lost a part of himself, his memories, his emotions... his name.

Now he was blank, there was nothing left of him, but his body, which was a body that kept moving.

Suddenly from the stone where Shirou was crushed, came blood and ashes, the blood surrounded the now no named boy, and fused itself with his DNA, and the ashes swirled around the boy and his looks changed, before he had black hair and green eyes, now he had red hair and golden eyes, just like Shirou.

Soon the boy no longer could walk and fell to the ground.

The boy stared at the moon with lifeless eyes, he reached towards it as the flames began to die down, due to the rain that had begun to fall.

 _"Finally ... this hell will be over..."_ the boy thought as he began to close his eyes.

Only for them to open again when he felt someone grab his hand, lightly. The boy looked at the person, it was a man, with messy black hair, and void black eyes. Just by looking at the man he could tell that this was a man that never smiled or cried.

And yet this man was doing both, he was smiling and crying tears of joy, as he began to cry out.

"He's alive... he's alive... I'm saved!"

The man suddenly pulled out something the boy couldn't see, the only thing he knew was the man had placed it on his chest, and the next thing he saw was a bright flash of beautiful gold.

 ** _One week later._**

The boy woke in a pure white room he sat up and looked around he was surrounded by people, they were covered in bandages to cover up their burns.

There was a man in a white coat checking on one of the patients, said patient then pointed to where the boy sat, the man turned and saw the boy.

The man thanked the patient and walked to the boy.

"Hello... I'm Dr. Takeshi, you've been asleep for a week, are you feeling alright?" Dr. Takeshi asked the boy, who nodded.

"Alright good, now can you tell me you're name?" Dr. Takeshi asked.

The boy thought for a moment, what was his name.

 _Shirou..._

The word seemed to float into his mind.

Shirou? Was that his name, he decided to use that.

"S-Sh-i-i-rou... Shirou." The now named Shirou said, he had no memories, that included on how to speak, but he saw Dr. Takeshi speak so he attempted to do the same.

"Shirou, eh? Well then Shirou, tell me, what do you remember." Takeshi asked, the docter new that the boy had amnesia, due to his medical analysis over the past week.

"F-f-i-re... Fire... N-n-a-a-me... Name." Shirou struggled to say, which the docter noticed.

 _"He must have forgotten how to speak when he lost his memories, he's probably only able to speak now, by mimicking me, smart kid..."_ Takeshi thought.

"So you only remember the fire... and your name?" Takeshi asked.

The boy nodded.

"Alright Shirou, some friends of mine are gonna come in and help you relearn how to speak, so be calm ok?" Takeshi told him.

Shirou nodded, and Takeshi stood and went to the phone to call in someone who'll teach him how to talk.

 ** _A few days later._**

Shirou had gotten the hang of talking rather quickly, and now could speak clearly, without much trouble.

Shirpu was currently sitting on his hospital bed looking out the window, when Takeshi came in.

"Hey Shirou, you've got a visitor..." Takeshi said to the boy, while he passed a glance at the man beside him, Takeshi knew who he was, but he wouldn't say anything about him, because he wasn't the same man as before, he was broken and in need of a purpose, Shirou could just be that purpose.

Takeshi cared for the boy and for the man beside him, he was a family friend, so he wanted to give them both a chance to meet, after all Kiritsugu was the man who save Shirou.

"Here you go, you two can chat for a bit, I'll be out in the hall." Takeshi said.

"Thank you ... Fujimura." Kiritsugu thanked.

"Call me Takeshi. Everybody else does." Takeshi Fujimura said as he walked out the door.

"..right." Kiritsugu muttered before he turned to Shirou who was looking at him.

"Hi... uh... Shirou right?" Kiritsugu asked, which said boy nodded to.

"Right... I suppose I'll just come out and ask you what you would prefer, being shipped out to an orphanage, or being taken in by a man you just met?" Kiritsugu asked.

Shirou looked at him with wide eyes, and tilted his head and began to think, making him act sort of like a curious puppy.

Suddenly Shirou remembered something, the man's smiling face as he cried tears of joy, the man who saved him, was the very man who just asked to adopt him.

When he remembered that he nodded to himself at his choice... and pointed to the man and muttered "You.."

Hearing that the man smiled.

"I'm glad..." the man said, "then let's get you dressed right away, you need to get acclimated to your new home as soon as possible."

The man said that while he reached for a new pair of clothes he had bought for Shirou, if he said yes. When he finished his sentence he paused like he just remembered something.

"Oh... I forgot to mention something you should know..." He began.

"... yeah I should do this now..." The man muttered to himself.

"Shirou... my name is Kiritsugu Emiya... and I am a magus." Kiritsugu said, as he turned to face Shirou with a smile.

 **[A/N: Alright, so this is the first chapter of what happened to Percy, and how he became Shirou Emiya. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Also, before I forget to tell you, Shirou aka Percy will have a magic core, due to Percy being a demigod of the big three he would have a lot of magic energy, and the magic core is my way of containing all of it, plus Gilgamesh is a demigod and possessed many Noble Phantasms the amount of prana he would need to open those portals of his, and the amount of prana it would take to activate the NPs, such as Ea, would require a large amount of energy, so a magic core would be a good way to explain where he gets so much power from.**

 **But back to Shirou/Percy, he will have a magic core, but that doesn't mean he will be a overall badass the second he starts to use magic, no he will have his normal abilities, and a few from his demigod parentage, but just water breathing and water and ice manipulation, ice because well ... ice swords... seems what shirou would use that power for (if he had it) right?**

 **Shirou will have two elements and two origins, but one of each will be the same as the other, the first is sword ... obviously... and the second is water. Basically I'm making him a double incarntation of sword and water. But he will only have UBW as his reality marble, no water themed reality marble, that would be too OP, but I will work water into UBW's appearance.**

 **Now I'm sure some people will be wondering "how will his dual status affect UBW?" the answer has already been answered above, for more info... well you'll just have to keep reading to find out more.**

 **Now that me explaining myself is over... Bye.]**

 **Read, Review, and Flamers ... you know the drill.**

 **Later**


	2. Episode 0

**[A/N: (written Saturday August 25) Wazzup everyone, so for the passed few days I've been pumped up. Why? Because Fate Grand Order, the game, is currently having an event where the prize is a servant that would be perfect in my anti saber team, by that I mean it's an archer, to those who play Fate GO then you already know this, but the prize is Choe van Einzbern, aka Kuro aka Archer ILLYA. And so I've spent the past two days since the event started (in my time zone) to get this servant, and currently I'm fighting Medb, and Mini Cú, who is absolutely adorable... no homo.**

 **So this chapter contains a time skip, I wanna get to the actual story.**

 **Anyways roll the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fate stay night, or Percy Jackson.**

 **10 years later**

It has been 10 years since the Fuyuki fire, and while people are still depressed about the death count, the city itself was back to normal.

And in a Victorian era themed mansion a young woman with long black hair, was sleeping soundly in her bed, only for the alarm to go off and for the next minute it continued to do so, until the girl in the bed reached her hand up and shot a bolt of black energy at tue infernal contraption.

"All right all right, I'm up!!" the girl yell.

This girl was Rin Tohsaka, and she wasn't a morning person.

Rin spent the next few minutes getting dressed and ready for school.

Rin went throught her normal routine, go to class, act perfect, dis Shinji, annoy the student council president, you know teenage girl stuff.

As she walked the halls she saw Shinji, a teen with purple-ish blue seaweed hair, he was talking to a teen with red hair, golden eyes and tan skin.

Ok the word talking wasn't really the best word to describe what they were doing. In reality the two were arguing, about what she didn't know nor did she care, but the two were in her way and needed to move.

"Ahem." Rin sounded to the two, which drew their attention.

"Oh Tohsaka, what a pleasant surprise, though I don't know why I am surprised, I always knew you would come to me." Shinji said in an arrogant tone.

"Zip it Shinji, I'm not going to go out with you. I'm trying to go to class, and you're in the way, now could you please move." Dispite having asked nicely she had a smile on her face that scare the shit out of Shinji, meaning move or get recked.

"Oh I see." Shinji said then he moved out of her way, and she walked passed.

When she left Shinji seemed to forget about the argument, and slithered away, like the snake he is, leaving the red haired boy alone.

Rin then continued on with her day.

After school Rin went home, and began to prepare something she had been waiting for 10 years to accomplish.

You see Rin and every other Tohsaka, there ever was is a Magus, or mage. And what Rin was preparing for was ... the Holy Grail War, the fifth to be exact, there were many other holy grails out there in the world, but none could compare to the Fuyuki Greater Grail, a wish granting mystic code that summoned seven heroes from other ages, past, present and future.

The seven heroes were divided into classes based on their legend.

There was Assassin, Rider, Caster, Lancer, Berserker, Archer and finally, Saber.

Rin was attempting to summon a Saber class hero, as, besides Berserker, they were the strongest of the seven, though truthfully that only depends the skill and the hero itself.

After doing the Aria to summon her servant, Rin looked around to see nothing, there were command seals on her hand, meaning she was indeed a master, but he servant was no where to be found.

Until Rin heard a crash from upstairs.

Rin ran up said stares and, due to the door being jammed shut, hurled her body against the door.

When the door opened she saw a man in red sitting right under a hole in her roof, while using a broken desk, and floorboard as a chair.

The man had tan skin, like he had been out in the sun his entire life, he also had white hair, despite the fact he loomed so young.

He wore black form fitting chest armor, and had red sleeves connected in the back. He had black pants and a red cloak wrapped around his waist.

"Why hello there, are you by chance my master?" the man asked in a snarky tone.

Rin held up her command seals and showed them to the man.

"I see, those commands seals prove it you are indeed my master." The man said, then he stood up.

"Now, I have a couple conditions if I am to serve you." the man said.

Rin's eyebrow twitched.

"Conditions?" Rin asked.

"Yes. My first condition is that you do not order me to do anything, I will win this war my way, second is that you just stay here and wait for the war to finish." the man said not noticing the twitch in Rin's eye and the angry look in her eyes.

"Now that I've set my conditions do you have any questions?" the man asked.

"I can't believe this..." Rin muttered.

"Huh?" the man asked.

"Why is it that me of all people, summoned the possible the most arrogant and disrespectful servant in the war!" Rin shouted, before she stood up.

"I'll teach you to disrespect me! I order you by command seal, you will do as I say, my word is absolute!!" Rin shouted, as she ignored the shouts from her servant.

Then blue magic energy rippled out of her command seals, and one of the three seals faded, but didn't completely disappear.

"... What the hell!! How could you waist something so precious because of a tantrum?!" The servant yelled.

"Shut up, if you hadn't insulted me like you did, I wouldn't have had to use a command seal!" Shouted Rin.

After more arguing and an explanation, from the servant, on how command seals work, Rin found out that the servant she summoned was an Archer, not a Saber like she wanted.

"Whatever let's get ready, we're going to go scout out the city for a vantage point to use against other servants." Rin informed Archer.

"A sound strategy Master." Archer agreed.

 **In the city.**

Rin and Archer were currently standing on a skyscraper. They were gazing down at the city, using Archers ability to sense fellow servants, a skill all servant possess but Archer's was better because of his class' gift of good eye sight, in hopes to find a master or servant to ambush.

Rin was standing on the edge when she noticed someine she knew on the streets below. It was the redhaired boy from today. She first saw him in middle school, attempting to perfom a high-jump, and failing, but she admired his spirit to not give up, which was rare in this era, one which the gods while they still lived amongst humanity they had gotten bored of them and mostly leaved them alone, unless it was to get laid.

She had walked by him a few times but they never talked. She also knew that he was definitely a Magus, because he possessed a large amount of Mana, it was pretty much coming off him waves (pun intended).

"Something wrong Master?" Archer asked.

"No just saw someone I know." Rin informed.

"I see..." Archer mused.

"It seems we aren't going to find any servants tonight, let's go home Archer." Rin told her servant.

Archer picked her up and jumped off the building and used Prana burst to glide to another building, where he repeated the process of jumping and using prana burst, they did that until they got to the Tohsaka mansion.

 **The next day**.

Heroic spirit Emiya woke up Rin for school and while she got dressed made her some tea. While he waited for her to finish he began to think.

The world he was in now had an abundance of mana, meaning the age of gods was never ended, and that also means there was no Alaya in this world, which would explain why Archer could no longer feel him connection to the goddess of humanity.

Then that means that this worlds version of his younger self wasn't the version he was trying to kill, and wouldn't cause the paradox he needed, to no longer exist, wouldn't occure in this world. Just like the other versions of the same war he had been summoned to, and in each time he was summoned he (Archer) kept forgetting how stubborn Rin was.

Whatever, he would see how this worlds Shirou Emiya turned out, who knows perhaps he turned out to be like the that one Shirou who fell in love with Sakura Matou, and abandoned his ideal in order to save her.

First chance he got though, he would be killing Shinji Matou, to prevent him from raping Sakura, such a sweet girl didn't deserve that... even if she's an obvious Yandere for Shirou.

Archer returned from his thoughts when Rin walked out of her room with her school attire on, she saw the tea and sat to drink it.

After she finished, Rin stood up and walked to the door of her house, and Archer took that as a chance to astralize and follow her.

When they got to the school and walked throught the gates, they felt a strong magical presence over the school. It caused Rin to shiver.

However Rin just went about her way to her class, and on the way she saw the student council president, he stood in front of the door to his office, and Rin felt Mana being used behind the door.

When the president noticed her he immediately began to ward her off as if she was the devil himself.

"Begone foul she-beast!" He said finally.

Then the doore to the room opened to reveal the red haired teen from before holding an old air conditioner.

"Here you go Issei, the AC's fixed." the teen said.

"Oh thank you Shirou." Issei thanked.

No problem, just happy to help." Shirou said.

Then Shirou noticed Rin, but didn't say anything as she walked passed him. Issei had also left.

"I didn't know you cam to school this early..." Shirou mutter when he thought she couldn't hear him, she did hear him.

Shirou walked away to class, he didn't know Rin had turned around when she heard him.

"... was that his way of saying hello?" Rin asked herself, then she walked to class.

When she arrived, and as lessons occured Archer, in his astalized form, snuck off to look at this worlds Shirou Emiya.

As he stared at Shirou, Archer could tell he had a lot of Mana, more than Archer himself had when he was alive, and yet he could tell that Shirou's magic circuits weren't active and he was still doing nerve circuits, with his amount of mana that was very dangerous.

So Archer pointed one of his astral fingers at the small of Shirou's back and poured enough mana in for one of his dormant circuits to activate. Now normally Archer wouldn't do this, but this Shirou wasn't the one he had to kill to be erased, so he decided to give so.e minor help.

When he poured his mana in, he also notice that Shrou had twice as many circuits as he normally did, meaning he had 54 magic circuits, not as many as Rin but it was really close. What he also saw was astounding, Shirou had a magic core, the only people who could get those were demigods or those with dragon's blood, but it seems the magic core is being blocked by something and only a fraction of the mana produce could get into Shirou.

And he also had TWO ORIGINS, and TWO ELEMENTS, and each were paired with an origin, Sword and Water, this version of Shirou was a double incarnation, it was unbelievable. Thankfully it seems that Shirou only had one reality marble.

When Archer poured his Mana into Shirou, when the single circuit awoke it caused a shock to run throughout Shirou's body, he only tensed a little but didn't show anything else, though he did discreetly glance around to see what made him tense, but didn't find anything.

Archer had left the classroom and went to the roof to wait for the school day to end. And as he waited he saw a magic circle engrave into the roof.

 **After school.**

Rin and Archer were on the roof examining the Magic circle Archer had found.

"Yeah this is definitely an ancient mana absorbing spell. A master must have put it here with the help of his servant, most likely a Caster..." Rin deduced.

"Yeah probably a Caster." Archer deduced.

Suddenly a voice rang out on the roof.

"There once was a girl on a roof top..." the voice said.

Rin startled turned to the voice to reveal a man in blue with a red spear.

"And upon her I just got the drop..." The man said.

"A servant!!" Rin exclaimed.

"She dressed all in red, and dispite that cute head, I needed her heart to now stop." the man finished.

"..." Rin stared at the man who just made poetry about ending her life...

"What are you, goth or something..." Rin asked, and Archer facepalmed.

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

"Well you just made poetry about ending a life... the only people who do that are goths or emos..." Rin said.

"Hmm, fair point, but when I was alive, my teacher loved to hear my poetry... then again she was a goddess who loved to live in the shadow realm..." the man said.

"Ah I see... well back to business, judging by your spear I'd say you are the Lancer of this war." Rin said.

"Indeed I am little lady, now to business, no hard feelings girly, but my master is a bit of a coward, so he had me go take out the competition before the last servant gets summoned." Lancer said, before he attacked.

Rin reinforced her body and ran to the edge to the building and jumped off. Just before she could hit the ground Archer caught her and set her on the ground, where she continued to run, with Lancer right behind her.

Lancer swung his crimson spear at the girl in front of him about to behead her, when Archer materialized and blocked the spear.

Lancer jumped back and created distance between them.

Archer stood in between Lancer and Rin, with a black chinese themed falchion in his left hand.

"Archer!" Rin shouted.

"A mere bowman, who thinks he's a swordsman... ha!" Lancer said before Archer disappeared in a burst of speed, Lancer's eyes widened as he quickly got into a fighting position.

Only to block Archer's sword.

Lancer and Archer traded blows until, Lacer decided to finish the fight.

"To think a mere bowman would make me use my Noble Phantasm..." Lancer said as he was about to activate said power.

The sound of a stick breaking echoed throughout the field.

"Who's there!" Lancer shouted.

The three spotted someone watching them, only for the person to run away, Lancer gave chase, it was mage law not to have outsiders witness the grail war, unless they were dragged into it, like the last one.

"Archer we have to go after him!" Rin said before she took off.

Archer just sighed and went after her.

Archer arrived at the scene before Rin did, he already knew what ws going to happen so he just waited for Rin to show up.

Which she did not even a second later.

Rin looked at Archer, and immediately knew they were to late.

"Just leave him, he's going to die..." Archer said when he saw her walk up to the body of the boy.

"I know, but still, I didn't check to see if anybody was still here, so this is my fault... so the least I can do is stay with him til the end..." Rin sighed.

Archer just stayed silent, he had heard this all before, in previous grail wars.

Archer just sighed and left.

Rin sat down on her knees and brought the boy's head onto her lap, then she saw his face and gasped.

"No! Why?! Why are you here!? No... I can't let you die if I don't, how I would tell her..." Rin said.

Rin took out her necklace, a red jewel on a silver chain that glowed with mana.

Rin used the mana in the jewel to heal the boy.

Then she stood up, and put the necklace in her pocket, only for it to fall out and land near the boy.

Then she went to Archer.

 **Skyscraper**

Rin and Archer were currently standing on the building from last night.

"So you saved him..." Archer said.

"Yes..." Rin replied.

"Why?" Archer asked, though he already knew the reason.

"Because he's the only friend Sakura has, and if he died and I could've done something, but didn't, then she would hate meme forever!" Rin explained.

"I see..." Archer said, but inwardly he thought, _"Tsundere."_

"What are you gonna do when Lancer finds out he's alive?" Archer asked.

"..." Rin stayed silent.

"...You didn't think about that ... did you?" Archer deadpanned.

"S-shut up you idiot!" Rin snapped.

"Sigh... let's go Rin... we have an idiot to save..." Archer sighed.

"Right..." Rin said before she was picked up by Archer and they used prana burst to get outside Shirou's home.

When they got there they heard the sounds of running, coming towards them.

And suddenly a flash of steel, blue and gold, was upon them, Archer summoned his black and white swords, and managed to deflect the blur and jumped to create distance between him and it.

The blur stopped, and the person was revealed to be a beautiful blonde woman wearing a blue dress and silver armor, her weapon was invisible but Archer already knew her identity.

The woman was about to attack, when they all heard a voice say, "Saber! Wait!"

Saber obeyed turned to her Master.

 **[A/N: Alright so that's chapter two, so yeah as I'm sure you've noticed but this fic will be taking the UBW, route, except Shirou didn't use a command seal to stop Saber.**

 **Also if anybody spots the reference I put into the chapter, and where it came from, tell me in the reviews.]**

 **Read, Review, and Flamers ... you know the drill.**


	3. AN please read

**Alright, so to those who have read my fate/ shinobi fic, I was supposed to have shipped out for bootcamp on October 29th but yesterday (the 28th) my ship-date had been changed to December 9th.** **So ... yeah ... I'm gonna edit the story chapters in production so that they no longer have that explanation.** **Later.**


	4. Episode 1

**[A/N: Ok so before we start, I would like to thank a Guest reviewer who went by the name Egads**

 **They said that my story might get boring if I don't do more POV shifts, so I decided to take that advice and put it into practice. And boy am I glad I did.**

 **In one of my other stories I am trying this out, for mostly dreams and Flashbacks, I will do the same thing here and in my other stories. Then I might try my hand at a full single person's POV story.**

 **Ok enough ramblings, let get to the story, shall we?]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Fate stay night.**

 **Shirou POV**

The scene that plays out before me is one I can never forget.

The flames that scorched the world around me that day 10 years go.

The screams of those who were caught with in this hell.

They pleaded to me to save them, but I just kept on walking.

I walked through out this hell, and with each step I take, I know for a fact I lost something very important to my identity, my memories.

Soon I could feel my body give out, due to exhaustion. And I fell to the ground. So I discarded that feeling, and stood up and continued to walk.

Once again with each step, I began to lose pieces of me, but instead of memories, I lost my emotions, until finally even the feeling of hope was lost to me.

I fell to the burning ground, on my back facing to the full moon.

I stared at the silver object in the sky, it's beauty untainted by the flames that had consumed everything.

With the last of my remaining strength I reach my hand out for it.

 _"Finally, this Hell will end..."_ I thought to myself before I let my arm drop...only for it to be caught.

 **Normal POV**

"Sempai... Sempai... it's time to wake up Sempai!" A girl, with long plum colored hair and eyes, said as she woke the boy sleeping on the floor.

The boy had short red hair and golden eyes. He wore a white shirt with blue long sleeves, and a pair of black jeans. This was Shirou Emiya.

"Mmm... Sakura?" Shirou asked still slightly asleep.

"Yes Sempai, now please get up. Ms. Fujimura will be here soon." Sakura said to the boy in a sweet tone.

"Ah... thank you for waking me up again Sakura. I'm sorry that you keep having to do this." Shirou thanked/apologized

"There's no need to thank me Sempai. I'm just glad to be of some help to you." Sakura said, with a slight blush on her face.

"Still... Anyways, Sakura I have to get breakfast ready before Fuji-nee get's here." Shirou said.

"Ok Sempai, how about I help you to get the food finished faster?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, you've already done so much today. Let me do this to thank you." Shirou said.

"Ok, Sempai..." Sakura said slightly dejected.

Shirou noticed her state and sighed.

"Fine, how about you help me set the table." Shirou said.

Sakura perked up and said "Yes Sempai!"

 **Later**

Shirou and Sakura had just finished cooking and setting the table, respectively, when a loud voice called out.

"Shirou!!! Food!"

And from the entrance of the house a woman, with short brown hair, and slightly tanned skin, burst into the house. This woman was Taiga Fujimura, and she was Shirou's legal guardian, although Shirou seemed to be the one who took care of her instead.

She sped to the dining room and sat at the table.

"Ok ok Fuji-nee, here's your breakfast." Shirou sighed.

And Sakura set the food in front of Taiga.

Taiga, while she eats, turned on the TV to watch the news, like she normally does.

"Wow, there have been a lot of gas leaks recently..." Taiga thought aloud.

"Huh?" Shirou paused from his meal to ask her.

"The gas leaks that have been happening, it's really weird how many there have been recently." Taiga explained.

"Yeah... I hope no one was hurt." Shirou muttered before he returned to his breakfast.

Eventually Taiga had to leave in a hurry to get to Homurahara High School, she was an english teacher there.

Sakura also had to leave soon, to go to her archery club, which Shirou used to be a part of until he injured his shoulder, which is how he met Sakura when she came to help him around the house while he recovered.

After he healed up, he decided to quit the club, because he no was longer able to improve his archery skills, he was and still is the best, he never missed a target unless he wanted to.

But since clubs are a requirement for the school, as a way for the students to relax and have fun in a productive manner with other students, he had to join a different club. So he decided on a whim to join the Swimming club/team, he had always been a great swimmer after all.

When he went for tryouts, he had to race against the most second slowest swimmer, and that swimmers race time was still impressive. But when Shirou raced him he blew his, and the rest of the team's, time out of the water, with a time of 0.6 seconds.

Needless to say he was able to join the team.

Anyways back on track.

Sakura had clubs and so did Shirou, so they walked together to the school. It was on the way that Shirou noticed something.

"Hey Sakura... what happened to your hand?" Shirou asked.

"Huh?" was her reply, then she looked at the back of her right hand and saw that she had a bruise on it.

"Oh right! Well you see-" she was cut off by Shirou.

"It was Shinji wasn't it?" Shirou asked, he assumed this because of the rumors going around saying that Shinji beat Sakura many times.

"W-what!? No! M-my brother didn't do anything!" Sakura denied.

Shirou stared at her, and sighed. "Fine if you say Shinji didn't do anything, then I'll believe you."

Sakura stared at Shirou and then smiled and began to continue her trek to the school.

Shirou stared at her back, eyes narrowed in suspicion, he would be paying a visit to Shinji later to get the truth, but first he had to get to the swim practice.

And so he followed Sakura to the school.

Later on in the day, after lunch, Shirou had found Shinji, he had several classes with him but he would always leave immediately after class then disappeared for several minutes, only to appear right as the bell rang for class, which was weird because he had never done this before, so Shirou never had the chance to talk to him.

He found his chance when he found Shinji walking through the halls with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Hey Shinji!" Shirou called out.

Said teen stopped and his sinister smirk turned to his normal arrogant one.

"Why hello Emiya, to what do owe the unexpected pleasure?" Shinji asked arrogantly.

"This morning I saw that Sakura had a bruise on her hand, did you have anything to do with that?" Shirou asked.

"Did she say I had anything to do with it?" Shinji asked with malice hidden, barely, in his voice.

"No bu-" Shirou said, but he was interrupted.

"Well there you go." Shinji said, his malice now replaced with his usual arrogance.

"Ahem." the sound of a girl clearing her voice drew their attention.

The turned and saw a black haired blue eyed girl with her hair styled as twintails, staring at them with a smile on her face, for some reason that smile scared the shit out of Shirou.

Shinji was the one to speak first.

"Oh Tohsaka, what a pleasant surprise, though I don't why I'm surprised, I always knew you would cone to me." he said in an arrogant tone.

Rin still with that smile on her face, spoke.

"Zip it Shinji, I'm not going to go out with you. I'm trying to go to class, and you're in the way, now could you please move." Rin said with a smile.

Now Shirou began to sweat, he could feel the malice in the words, dispite the fact that they were directed at Shinji.

"Oh, I see." Shinji said, clearly feeling the full force of the malice, then he moved out of her way.

Tohsaka then walked past.

Shinji then just decided to go to class as well, and Shirou couldn't blame him. That feeling of malice was powerful.

"Maybe Issei's onto something about her..." Shirou muttered, referring the student council president's certainty that Rin Tohsaka was the devil.

Then Shirou went back to his normal school day, and after school clubs then go to work.

After work Shirou was waiting at a cross walk, when he felt someone watching him. He looked around but couldn't find the source of the feeling, then he looked up and he could have sworn he saw Tohsaka standing on a skyscraper, he blinked and she was gone.

"Must be seeing things." Shirou thought.

Shirou picked up groceries, on the way home.

When he was about a block away from his house he saw a little girl in front of him. She had snow white hair, red eyes, and pale skin, she wore a heavy furr coat, like the kind you wear in the snow.

She was currently smiling as she walked passed him, and as she passed he heard her say.

"You better summon your soon... or else you're going to die, Onii-chan."

Shirou's eyes widened then he turned to the girl, only to see that she was gone, as if she was never there.

Shirou stood there for a minute then he walked faster to his home.

When he got there he began to prepare dinner for Taiga, who had been waiting "patiently" for him to come home from work, by digging through his room. For what? Shirou didn't know.

He and Taiga ate then she left, like usual.

Now left alone, Shirou went outside to the shed, the same one he had woken up in that morning.

Shirou sat down and put his hand on the pipe in front of him.

"Trace On." He whispered.

 _Analyzing basic stucture._ _Memorizing core components_ _Reinforcing._

Reinforcement, a type of magecraft, that is what Shirou is currently attempting, and he failed.

Pai raced through his being, Prana burned his nervous system, and forced him to stop his attempt.

"*sigh* Another failure." Shirou said.

Then he stood up and walked to the opening of the shed then walked out and closed the door.

Then Shirou went to bed it the house.

His last thought before he drifted into the realm of Morpheus was, "How can I be a Hero of Justice?"

 **The Next Day**

After waking up and doing his morning workout, Shirou cooked breakfast with Sakura.

He had just finished cooking the food when Sakura tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Shirou hummed.

"U-um Sempai, I won't be able to come by for awhile... I have a family matter to take care of after school, and my grandfather is sick and needs my help in the morning." Sakura told him.

Shirou stared at her for a few second, then he smiled and patted her head.

"Alright, I can manage on my own for however long you'll be gone. But you be careful around Shinji, there's a lot of rumors about him." Shirou said with a smile, but his tone was a worried one.

"Ok Sempai... I'll be careful." Sakura said.

With that said Sakura left, and not even a second later Taiga barreled into the dining room.

"Hey Shirou what's up, I just saw Sakura leave. Did something happen?" Taiga asked.

"Yeah, Sakure's Grandfather got sick so she said that she won't be able to come by in the mornings, and she has family matters after school, and she won't be able to come by for awhile." Shirou told Taiga.

"Ooooh! ... oh well let's eat!" Taiga said before she began to eat, vigorously.

A few minutes later Taiga rushed out of the house and drove off to the High school, on the motorbike Shirou keeps having to fix for her.

Then Shirou left for the school as well, he was running late so he decided to leave the dishes for after school.

 **At the School**

Shirou made it to the gate and walked to the swim club room, only to find it closed.

"Closed? Why?" Shirou muttered to himself.

He would have went to find the members, but he got a text from Issei, the student council president.

It read: _Hello Shirou, one of the A.C. are broken again do you think you can come to the SC office and fix it._

 _PS. The swim club is closed todays, along with several other sports club. I'll tell you why when you get here._

He shook his head and decided to go meet up with Issei.

 **SC office.**

"Thanks again Shirou for this." Issei thanked for the 3rd time.

"Oh it's no trouble at all." Shirou said as he used a wood burner to set the wires of the A.C.

"Hey so what's going on with the sports clubs? Why are they closed?" Shirou asked.

"Huh? Oh the members of nearly all the clubs except the archery club were assaulted last night, they're all in the hospital, and the thing is thsy were drained of a large amount of their blood. It's caused a rumor about a vampire lurking around the school." Issei sighed.

"What!? Are you serious!?" Shirou asked worried for the lives of the sports club members.

"Unfortunately..." Issei nodded sadly.

Shirou sighed and turned back to the broken A.C.

"Anyways, this A.C. is pretty much at the end of it's life. I can fix it but it would only work for a short while, about a few days at least. It would be best if the school got a new one." Shirou said to Issei, who sighed.

"I see, thank you Shirou, then I'll leave you to your work, I need to patrol the halls, make sure everyone is following the rules." Issei said before he went outside the SC office and stood in the hallway.

Once he was gone Shirou looked at the A.C. and began to work.

"Trace On." he muttered.

Green circuit lines spread from Shirou to the A.C. A picture of the structure of the machine formed in his mind, he looked through it to see the problem, with a slight pain in his spine.

"Alright so this is the only piece that needs to be repaired. Luckily it's an easy fix, just needs a bit of electrical tape." Shirou said as he took apart the machine and repaired what was needed.

When he finished he heard the words that Shirou knew well.

"Begone foul she-beast!" That was Issei.

Shirou sighed and knew what would come next, so he decided to act before it escalated any further.

He picked up the A.C. and hauled it to the door and opened it and set it down in the halls between Issei and the girl from yesterday, Tohsaka.

"Here you go Issei the A.C.'s fixed." Shirou said.

"Oh thank you Shirou." Issei said.

"No problem, just happy to help." Shirou said.

Issei took the A.C. and left.

Tohsaka also walked away.

But before she was out of complete range Shirou muttered. "I didn't know you came to school this early."

Then he walked to class.

 **Later**

Shirou sat in class taking notes.

Suddenly he felt something burning through his body, and he felt something wake up within him.

His vision flickered to something else, instead of a class room he saw a wasteland with an infinite amount of swords and other bladed weapons stabbed into the ground, each positioned in a way that looked like tombstones.

And there was a hill, and on that hill was a man, whose general features Shirou couldn't mame out, but he saw that the man had many blades pierced into his body.

And as soon as Shirou saw that image the world jerked back to normal, with him in class. He discreetly looked around then turned back to his work.

 **Late** **r/ Setting: Sunset.**

Shirou walked down the hall, minding his own business, when he heard.

"Hey Emiya!" a certain arrogant seaweed haired teen called.

"Oh hey Shinji what's up." Shirou asked as he turned to the teen to see that he had two girls beside him.

"Oh nothing much, I have some business to attend to with these two, and it's my turn to clean the club room, can you do it for me?" Shinji asked, knowing what Shirou would say.

"Oh sure." Shirou said.

"What!?" one of the girls asked.

"But Ms. Fujimura told you to do it Shinji!" the other girl said.

"Yeah but like I said I have business to attend to, so I'm asking him to do it. Beside he doesn't mind, right Emiya?" Shinji told them/asked Shirou.

"No it's fine really." Shirou told the girls.

"See? Now let's go." Shinji.

Shirou sighed and went to the Archery Club room.

 **About an hour later** **/ Setting: Night**

It took a little more than an hour to clean his old club room, he even repaired the Yumi, the Japanese bow, traditionally made of bamboo and a few other materials. **[1]**

Shirou placed the equipment in their rightful places, then left.

He was walking towards the courtyard when he heard something that resonated with his very soul, the clashing of steel against steel.

He turned to the source of the sound and saw a man in red, with two swords, and a man in blue, with a red spear, fighting. There was another person there but Shirou couldn't make out their details.

"What the hell?" Shirou asked himself.

Shirou knew he had stumbled across something he shouldn't have, and tried to back away quietly... only to step on a twig.

The sound the twig made when stepped on, alerted the two men.

"Who's there?!" the man in blue shouted.

That was Shirou's que to run.

He bolted through the courtyard and into the building, hoping to lose his pursuer in the hallways.

Finally after what seemed like minutes of running Shirou stopped running, or rather he froze when he felt a chilling feeling, like you are in the presence of death itself. Shirou turned and saw nothing.

"Must of lost him.." Shirou muttered, then he turned to leave.

 _*Squelch*_

The next thing Shirou felt was pain in his chest. The pain was to the point that Shirou couldn't even hear the words the man said.

Nor did he feel when he was placed on the floor by his killer.

He lay there, dying obviously, but as he feels death about to take him, a thought rang through his head.

 _"What a waste..."_

Suddenly he feels something warm and suddenly a bright red light filled his once dark vision along with a red clad figure, before he closed his eyes.

Shirou lay there for a few minutes, his savior having left after he was away from death's door.

Suddenly he gasped and sat straight up, awake obviously, he clutched his chest for the wound only to feel flesh, and no wound.

"What the hell!?" Shirou muttered to himself, then he shook his head, whatever he had been saved again and now he had to make sure his dream came true, for Kiritsugu and for the one who saved him.

Shirou left the school and went home.

When he got there he dropped his things and collapsed on the floor facing the roof.

Suddenly the barely unnoticeable sound of bells reached his ears, he knew what that meant.

"Shit!" Shirou said as he roled to his left, just in time to miss the red spear that had become very intimate with his chest about 30 minutes ago.

"Good instincts kid, and judging by the bounded field around the house you're a magus. Guess that means I didn't have to kill you after all, but since you're still kicking, out of principle I have to kill you again I and my spear have a reputation to keep after all." The blue man said as a twirled his crimson spear in his hands.

Shirou grabbed the nearest thing he could, which was a rolled up poster, and reinforced it to be as hard as steel, idly he noticed that there was no pain like there usually was.

"Oh?" The blue man raise an eyebrow at the action before he grinned and charged at Shirou.

The man swung his spear at Shirou's head, Shirou barely blocked it with the poster, only for the man to spin kick him out of the house and into the yard.

Shirou used the momentum to roll onto his feet and took off running toward his workshop, aka the shed.

The man caught up quickly and attacked Shirou again, but Shirou unrolled his poster and used the reinforced object as a shield, the force of the blow sent him flying into the shed, where he knocked over a bunch of boxes, which had a magic circle carved into the ground, not that Shirou saw that.

Blood from the many cuts he got from the man splattered onto the circle, and it glowed a dull blue.

Shirou wasn't paying any attention to that he was focused on the man about to kill him, who just so happens to be directly in front of him.

"It's to bad kid, who knows, you could have been the last master. But hey, if I see ya in the afterlife, I'll buy ya a drink as an apology." the man in blue said to Shirou.

"That's not gonna happen!" Shirou shouted.

"Oh? And why's that?" the blue man asked.

"Because, I was saved today and I'm not gonna let their efforts go to waste, and besides I have some unfinished business, and I can't die until I accomplish my ideals!" Shirou shouted to the man.

Unknown to them the circle began to glow brighter with each word Shirou spoke.

"Well kid, that's all fine and dandy but... too bad because I still kinda have to kill you- WHAT!?" The blue man shouted before he was blown back by a gust of wind and a flash of blue and steel.

Shirou couldn't believe his eyes, the man with the spear was just punted out of the shed, workshop, by the person in front of him.

"I am Servant Saber, I have come in response to your call and I ask you, are you worthy of being my Master?" a girl with golden hair, put in a bun, and emerald eyes asked him. She wore a long blue dress with knight's armor on it. In her right hand was a blade seemingly made of wing,

Shirou was stunned by her regal beauty, but he had to say something.

"Huh?" was all he could say.

(Narrator: Great response man that'll definitely score you points with the Best girl... nevermind just remembered who I'm dealing with... *sigh* Go Shirou!)

"The command seals prove our bond, from this point forward I will be your sword and your shield." Saber said.

Shirou looked at the back of his hand, there was a runic marking, that looked like a mix of a sword and a trident, on it.

"What the?" Shirou muttered.

"Please stay here Master, I will deal with the Servant." Saber said before she rushed at the spearman.

After a long battle which included the man's identity being revealed as Cú Chulainn.

Cú Chulainn fled the scene, and left the duo behind.

Shirou decide to use this time to get some answers, only for her to blow him off and rush in a direction, where she claimed another servant was approaching from.

Shirou ran after her and quickly spotted the red man, at first he was going to let Saber deal with him, but then he saw who was with the man, it was Tohsaka.

"Saber stop!!" Shirou shouted, with enough desperation in his voice that the servant easily identified and decided to obey her master.

Shirou sighed in relief when Saber stopped and returned to his side.

He turned to Tohsaka to see the man in red fading away and a very scary look on the girl's face.

"Well now Emiya... it seems we both have some explaining to do." She said with a sweet smile that scare Shirou.

"R-right..." Shirou stuttered.

Unnoticed by the other two, Saber frowned when she heard Shirou's family name.

"Emiya?" she mutttered to herself.

 **[A/N: Finally!! This one took way longer than I expected. But I hope you guys, and gals, enjoy.**

 **(1) I did some research hehe...]**

 **Read, Review, and Flamers, you know the drill.**

 **Later**


End file.
